The inventor has enjoyed years of whitewater rafting, kayaking and tubing and was interested in a means of enjoying these activities in a more personal way, while providing a higher degree of control and safety.
The practical use of this product is to enable individuals to enjoy whitewater sports with a higher degree of safety and enjoyment.
Drawing FIG. 1.
Front view, while being worn
Drawing FIG. 2.
Side view, while being worn
Drawing FIG. 3.
Back view, while being worn